


Haircut Day

by padalefti (thorstartsofpop)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Weechesters, haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorstartsofpop/pseuds/padalefti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s been gone for a while and they can’t spare the funds for a haircut. So, Dean just decides to do it instead. <br/>Sam is 8, Dean is 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ha this was just a dumb little thing that I wrote at about midnight one day. Just some cute brother fun- emphasis on bossy big brother!Dean and pouty baby brother!Sam. Enjoy.

"Hold still,” Dean commands for about the fiftieth time, voice raising against his will in frustration.

“I can’t,” the younger brother whines, wiggling impatiently.

Dean sighs, put-upon, and sets the scissors down for a moment. John’s been gone for nearly a month (26 days, not that he’s counting) and the money’s running low. He’s gotten by working odd jobs when he can find them, but that only lasts for so long.

On top of that, it’s been nearly three months since either of them has gotten a haircut, for that matter.

Usually they can manage to scrounge up a few bucks to make a trip to the local Super Cuts, but they just don’t have the cash this time. So, when Sam’s hair finally reached unbearably shaggy levels, even by his standards, Dean decided to take matters into his own hands.

“You look stupid with your hair in your eyes all the time, Sammy,” he frowns, hands on his hips in his typical older-brother fashion.

Sam huffs, blowing a puff of air up at his bangs and shaking his head slightly to get them out of his eyes, which only manages to prove his brother’s point.

“I want to get it cut at a real place, Dean,” he pouts, petulant as always.

“Well we don’t have the cash for that this time, Sam,” Dean frowns, usually preferring to avoid the money-card, but he can’t help it this time. “So it’s either me or nothing, and I’m not letting you go out like that anymore.”

Slightly chastised, Sam crosses his arms and ducks his chin down to touch his chest. “You’re gonna make me look stupid. Or, like, chop my ears off or somethin’.”

Dean rolls his eyes. Of all the things to worry about. But, it makes sense.

“Sammy,” he sighs, moving around to kneel in front of him, “I’m not gonna make you look stupid. You do that all on your own,” he can’t resist teasing, one hand coming up to ruffle Sam’s hair even as he bats at it and tries to move away. “I would never hurt you, alright? ‘m not gonna chop an ear off.”

Slowly, Sam’s head comes up again at the gentle insistence, sniffling a bit around a pout. “You promise?” he asks quietly. Like Dean would ever lie to him. Well, he wouldn’t about something like this.

“Promise,” he nods soberly, drawing an “x” over his heart for emphasis.

This seems to be enough for Sam, who eventually straightens back up, even though his expression is that of someone about to face the guillotine as opposed to his older brother with a pair of tiny hair-cutting scissors.

“Alright, go ahead,” he sighs, like this is the most important, difficult decision he’s made in his entire 8 years of life.

Dean chuckles, but stands dutifully and moves back behind his brother. “Don’t worry Sammy, I’ll take care of you,” he assures, however pointlessly.

Within a few minutes, the rooms quiet except for the quiet snips and Dean’s occasional, murmured reassurances. Sam’s, for his part, is content to listen to his brother, watching the elder’s expression of quiet concentration in the mirror as opposed to the outcome of his hair and concentrating on the casual warmth of his brother’s hand on the back of his neck.

When Dean moves around to the front to work on Sam’s bangs, they end up a little bit choppy from the faces they make at each other and the subsequent giggling. Sam finds he doesn’t really mind, though.

And if, when it’s said and done, Sam’s hair looks a little more like a jagged bowl-cut than it had previously, he doesn’t really mind. Dean didn’t chop his ear off, at least.

Dean’s happy, too. Now he can see Sammy’s eyes.


End file.
